pewdiepiefandomcom-20200223-history
Bebe's brоther
Bebe's sibling is the second son of two villagers in the "Frick Chamber". He was born after the two villagers made love to each other. Biology (childhood) Bebe's brother was seen before Bebe died, he was seen jumping on a bed happily unaware of his brother's demise seconds later, A zombie randomly either dropped or somehow spawned into the Frick Chamber and attempted to kill the family of four, They all survived except for his brother who couldn't escape and died. Heroically, he didn't reanimate and kill the others, PewDiePie showed disbelief and killed the zombie before he killed anyone else, and created a memorial slideshow in his tears. Bebe's brother cannot be seen whilst Bebe's mourning, most likely because his parents escorted him to not scar him of his brother's death. Bebe's brother is happy as ever after his brother's ashes is cleaned up by PewDiePie and his parents, he can be seen jumping on the bed as he does. Then out of nowhere, a dispenser appears in the ceiling, he doesn't think much of this, but then it starts dropping carrots and potatoes, he jumps to try and pick them up but his parents hands rised before him. He is ecstatic and jumps on the bed constantly waving his arms around. The excitement conquers his confusion and he had the time of his life. His sister (and future wife) is born off-screen and he meets her and seems somewhat excited, obviously not jumping around when potatoes rained from the ceiling. Biology (adulthood) Bebe's brother grows up off-screen, his sister is somewhat self-aware, hiding even in the tiny space of the door from PewDiePie. Bebe's brother is,as always, very curious of the potatoes, and he starts to feel what it is to become an adult. He had no choice about how to use this strange feeling on, only his sister, he didn't care about his child, he just wanted the pleasure out of it. But it was the only way to do it. He had to have a child. He gets pretty relaxed when they stop raining, and he looked pretty pissed as well. He becomes a librarian off-screen, being the first one of the family to get 'employed' other than his own role, to frick and have babies. He ended up having ones inbred, suprisingly not too ugly, child. His child immediately ran away, and into the boat trap, only to wait for PewDiePie to return and 'free him', he cries in the corner of disappointment of having such a naive and stupid child. PewDiePie does this and escorts him into the prison cell, never to be seen again. Bebe's sister grows up, meaning he 'raped' his sister for his first child. Suddenly, the family turns into farmers and sleeps. His father is kidnapped and taken to the farm, to be killed after, that is. Bebe's brother has another child, and he grows up after going into the boat like his brother, he neglects him this time, knowing that the incestry has infected his brain to be stupid, he sleeps. Just romancing with his sister. His mother randomly disappears, so it's just him and his sister fighting over potatoes and carrots dropping from the dispenser. They have another child eventually (who temporarily disappears), and another, and eventually a son. Then one day, PewDiePie sets up a trap that transports the villagers to a Spawner. The mechanism was to send a villager to the spawner, then the villager gets trapped at the top and is used for bait. Bebe's brother tragically falls in with the desperation and is the first victim. Seperated from his sister/wife and his four children. He is transported to the spawner where he remains for one episode. Death His fourth child also is lured out into the spawner and is transported, this however means that Bebe's brother will be pushed off by his child. PewDiePie doesn't notice this and allows his fourth child to roam on the minecart. PewDiePie arrives at the top, and then suddenly. Bebe's fourth child accidentally nudges his father into a hole that PewDiePie never noticed, even when in the minecart, Bebe's brother had fallen to his death below and died of fall damage. From then on, the same hypothesis happens five times as his fourth child remained waiting for his presumed death while his mother or siblings comes down the railroad. His sibling has been seen coming down the spawner, but with pure miraculous circumstances, he does not fall to his death, this may be due to the hole being fixed off-screen or Bebe's brother's spirit sparing his children. Gallery Screenshot_78.png|His brother's funeral Category:Minecraft Category:Characters in MINECRAFT EPIC Category:Introduced 2019 Category:Villagers Category:Characters Category:Deceased